Message Board
The Message Board is the place where you can talk to other agents on the 39 Clues website. It originally came from the STACKS. The board's first post was on 8/3/11. Many people who came from the STACKS already knew each other, and now the board is a vast community. Rules *No last name, schools or cities (first names and states are ok) *Age/grade is ok but not birthdays *No being mean, rude, or cursing *No posting your email address or links to other websites *No attachments or pictures are allowed (unless, of course, it's a 39 Clues Signature Graphic) Mods and Admins There are 6 Moderators and Administrators currently posting on the board. 1 Mod and 6 Admins, each with their own Agent Card : -Moderator Jen B -Admin Gavin B -Admin Noah S -Admin Keith F -Admin Jen T -Admin Len F Mod Jen B 'mods' all the posts and allows them to go through. All the Admins look after the whole website - e.g. Admin Noah S is in charge of polls. Characters There are 7 book characters who have posted on the board. Current *Amy Cahill *Dan Cahill *Ian Kabra *Hamilton Holt Past *Sinead Starling *Evan Tolliver *Vesper One Authors There are also 7 authors who have posted on the board. *Gordon Korman - To answer questions about The Medusa Plot and reveal the cover of Flashpoint . *Jude Watson - To give you hints about plot lines in the books A King's Ransom and The Dead Of Night .Also reveals the cover of Nowhere to Run. *Peter Lerangis - To reveal title of The Dead Of Night and to talk about his Tour. *Roland Smith - To reveal title and cover of Shatterproof . *Linda Sue Park - To reveal title and cover of Trust No One *David Baldacci - To talk about Day of Doom *Jeff Hirsch - To reveal the title and cover of Breakaway * And others who went for the thank you letters post. Vesper One's Post On 8/8/12, Vesper One himself posted on the Message Board. This sent the Board into a complete frenzy. Admin Jen T (who suspiciously joined the Message Board on the same day...) claims that he is responsible for the technical difficulties the site is currently experiencing. Another possibility of allowing Vesper One onto the Board is that they wanted the conversation on the Message Board to swing back to the Vespers, as tensions have recently been running very high - mainly concerning issues with branch 'politics.' Users Users use their Agent Name that they created when they created an Agent Card . Their Agent Card is used as their sort of 'Avatar', and people use it to identify each other. Agent List Category:Online Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Category:Message Board Category:Moderators Category:Admin Jen T Category:Admin Noah S Category:Admin Keith F Category:Admin Gavin B Category:Moderator Jen B Category:The 39 clues website Category:Agent Cards Category:Authors Category:Series one authors Category:Series two authors Category:Gordon Korman Category:Jude Watson Category:Peter Lerangis Category:Roland Smith Category:Linda Sue Park Category:Hamilton Holt Category:Vesper One Category:Sinead Starling Category:Ian Kabra Category:Evan Tolliver